What Once Was Lost, Now Is Found
by SeregonSilivren
Summary: After Kikyo's second death and with the battle with Naraku coming to a close, two brothers learn what it is that they each have lost along the way in life, and what must be done to find it again. My first fanfic, please enjoy.
1. Dreams

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, but I have been reading them for almost a year so, I finally got up the courage to try it out. I would love feedback and reviews but if you are the silent, shy type that just likes to read that's ok too. I will still put up new chapters. I am not sure if this will be Kag/Inu or Kag/Sess I am still debating. I like Inuyasha but his brother just seems like he needs the love just as badly. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

What Once Was Lost, Now Is Found

Dark, luminous clouds shadowed the clearing and the forest was cast in an eerie shade of gray. The wind howled and whipped her long ebony tresses back and forth like scattered dandelion seeds. Where was he? She had told him that she would return from her time with supplies in two days, and that had been a struggle just to get him to agree. It had taken two determined "sits" and a threat of no more ramen to get him to agree to the short break. But it wasn't just the supplies that she needed that made her want to leave. It was the uneasy feeling she was having after the dreams that woke her drenched in sweat at night. It was always the same white and black energy swirling around her forcing her breath out of her lungs to the point where she couldn't breathe or see anything but light. That's when everything went crazy and she could feel immense amounts of power rushing over her frame burning her from within to the point that it broke through and scattered leaving a void and nothing but her naked body laying helpless upon the ground. The pain was laborious and steady, like a pulse, and she needed to push her way out. What did it mean? And why did she feel like something powerful and warm was buried inside of her begging to be called forth? What was blocking her from reaching into her soul and commanding her power? She had been feeling like this and dreaming this dream ever since Kikyo had died the second time and Kagome's soul was complete again. Was it Kikyo's power or was it more? It was draining trying to figure it out and that is why she had returned home to rest away from the world full of demons, and jewel shards, and magic. But the dreams only came more frequently and the night before she had awoken to find herself glowing and hovering above her bed and it was frightening. So she had come back at five in the morning to a land covered in clouds and shadows, and she knew the sun would not shine this day.

Inuyasha's ears perked and his nose sniffed the air. He was perched in the Goshinboku and it was way too early for Kagome to be returning but yet he could smell and hear her presence. He quickly jumped from his tree and set off for the well wondering what made her return so early. He was worried about her since they had talked about their pain of Kikyo's death. Kagome was having nightmares and fits and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. The pain of Kikyo's death was still fresh in his mind but he could also realize that he needed to watch over Kagome too. Kikyo was gone, but she had never really been truly there. She was only called back by a piece of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha was finally coming to the realization that he had lost Kikyo over fifty years ago. But what did he feel for Kagome? Well that was another thing altogether. He knew he cared for her but he just wasn't ready for another relationship like the one he had with Kikyo. He didn't want to hurt and he didn't want Naraku to hurt Kagome to get to him. Pushing her away was worrying him too. What if she no longer cared as much? What if she developed feelings for another? That thought pissed him off and he tried not to thing about it. It was hard not to notice the way men and demons looked at her, and know that he couldn't totally keep them back. He didn't really have a claim on her. So Koga was just an annoyance and any other male. It was completely frustrating because he wanted just to be done with the jewel shards so he could take the time to explore the possibility of a relationship with her. He trusted her, even if he didn't tell her. He had trusted her since the day she had found out about his human transformation. She had risked her life just to safe his, that's when he first fell in love. He knew she trusted him too but he was starting to suspect that she was keeping something from him, something big. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was because of Kikyo's death and she was trying to be strong for him, or if it was something else.

He found her in the clearing and he was about to start yelling at her coming back early and it was lucky he was so close when some demon could have attacked, when she turned around and looked at him. But her eyes were crystal blue when they should have been chocolate brown, and her hair was whipping around her with blue waves of pure, raw power. He was afraid and he wanted to know who or what was happening to her. He drew Tessaiga and growled, "Kagome?"

In a moment her eyes blinked back to their normal color and her hair settled around her and she looked confused.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned and then everything went blank as she tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha leapt into the air and gracefully caught Kagome and held her close with a worried look and rushed back to the village to their sleeping companions.


	2. She is Human

**CHAPTER II**

Hello guys I just realized my first mistake, and there was a small list of more that followed hahahha. I was typing up this chapter and realized that my deadline was for Sunday night at 2 am but technically that would be Monday morning at 2 am so I will fix that too. I am very happy with my silent readers but if you would like to ask any question or anything feel free to drop a line. I don't like Kagome being weak and she really has no reason not to enjoy the luxuries of the present so she will in this fanfic. I mean what is the point of being from the future if you can't play with the gadgets?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

When she awoke, she was lying in Kaede's hut and Inuyasha was staring at her with nothing but worry in his eyes. She blinked and turned her head to the voice of the kitsune.

"Kagome, are you alright? Inuyasha said you fainted when you came out of the well. What happened?"

"I, I don't know," Kagome said. "I just remember sensing Inuyasha and then everything went blank. Inuyasha, what happened?"

"Keh, I don't know wench, you just stared at me and passed out. What's wrong with you, still asleep or something?"

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. She needed to figure this out and soon before something happened to her and her friends. Next thing you know she would be purifying Shippo or something. "Yeah I think I must have gotten up too early heh heh heh. You know I'm not much of a morning person. I must have passed out."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snapped, but he was uneasy. He just knew she was lying to him but to call her out would probably result in her sitting him into tomorrow and no ramen. Inuyasha knew when to pick his battles and now just wasn't the time. Besides he could tell that Kagome was worried about something and deep down he wanted her to come to him freely. He needed to let her know that he was growing and he could be there for her no matter what happened.

He had really loved Kikyo, but it was young love and un-developed. There was no time for them to learn how to be around each other, but with Kagome, he was just too use to her moods and wants. His relationship was so much more the way it should have been with Kikyo, but a part of him knew that wasn't entirely true. Kikyo had wanted for him to live his life as a human, but Kagome liked Inuyasha as he was and that was the difference that made Inuyasha always choose Kagome when she was in trouble. Kagome never doubted her trust and faith in Inuyasha and it was the thing he loved the most about her. She was there unconditionally.

When the group was on its way out of the Inuyasha Forest, the events of the morning were forgotten. Now that they were traveling again Inuyasha began to reflect on the last battle with his half-brother and what did that bastard really meant by dragging him out of that dark void. What the hell was his problem anyway? Didn't he have enough power that he didn't need to have his father's other fang? The bastard was just selfish and there was nothing more to it. While Inuyasha was musing on these thoughts he felt Kagome adjusting on his back and press her head into his shoulder blades. She was mumbling softly a little tune, but she kept shifting and squirming. Inuyasha was just about to tell her to be still, when he smelt his damn brother straight ahead. This day just wasn't getting any better.

After a quick breakfast the gang decided to head north because through the grapevine there was reports that a village was surrounded by swarms of what looked like bees, which was very odd given the time of the year. It was already starting to get pretty cold and it was only September. Kagome knew that a skirt and a light blouse wasn't going to cut it, so it was dark, denim jeans and turquoise cashmere, silk sweaters from now on. She had also started to change her hairstyle and wore it in a loose bun with decorative hair clips and two loose tendrils on the side with her bangs combed to the right. Nobody could say her looked exactly like Kikyo, now; she was definitely something new to look at. And Sango couldn't get enough of her soft cashmere and silk sweaters to the point that Kagome bought one in warm caramel for her to wear on cool days. Sango didn't understand how Kagome could own something that appeared so rich, when Kagome repeatedly stated that she wasn't rich but middle class. Sango surmised that Kagome must come from a comfortable lifestyle, even if she wasn't rich. The infamous backpack had been retired also. Kagome was older and it wasn't practical anymore with all the stuff she had to bring back, she was literally breaking her back. She now was sporting a black and red Swiss backpack with back support straps for all the meds and ramen. Soft leather butter brown ankle boots and a small silver watch and charm bracelet completed the look.

She was starting to develop a taste for medicine during all of her trials with Inuyasha and she was seriously thinking about becoming a doctor or nurse if she decided to return home after Jewel was completed. She was teaching Sango about disease prevention all the time when they came upon water sources instead of just assuming that it is clean because it is clear she would boil it just in case. Lucky for Inuyasha he was half demon because Kagome seriously wondered if he ever washed his hands otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago. As a result rarely did any of the humans in the group surcome to diseases.

After about two hours of travel Inuyasha tensed and quickly stopped in his tracks and then abruptly halted tossing Kagome on the ground. "Hey what is bid idea, I could have hurt myself?" Kagome yelled and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch wench, quit messing around. I smell my bastard half-brother coming this way and that means trouble," Inuyasha growled.

"Humph well you didn't have to drop me like a sack of potatoes," Kagome mumbled as Sango and Miroku dropped from the sky with Kilala and Shippo.

"What seems to be the problem Inuyasha, why have we suddenly stopped?" Miroku asked as his hand made it's way to Sango's backside. SLAP!! Rang out in the still air.

"I don't even need to tell you why I did that," Sango stated as she brushed some imaginary lent off her sweater.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, "Stupid monk you never learn, Sesshoumaru is coming we need to prepare for battle."

Everyone expect Inuyasha gave each other sideways glances and silently sighed. Sesshoumaru really hadn't been trying to kill Inuyasha anymore, and it even seemed like he trying to keep Inuyasha alive to help fight Naraku. Kagome frowned and silently cursed both brothers for their stupidity and wondered how they could act like the worst of enemies when they were each the other's only family left in the world. Didn't dogs stay loyal to their packs or something? But of course they could never breathe a word of this to Inuyasha. Sure enough after about five minutes true to Inuyasha's nose Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing holding Rin with a look of disgust etched all over his face and addressed Kagome.

"Miko I have need of your services." Sesshoumaru stated by way of command not request.

"Like hell you aren't touching her you bastard. You think you can get Tessaiga by hurting her then you thought wrong."

"I am not here to waste time squabbling with you Inuyasha, Rin is sick and I require a healer. I have no wish to speak with you half-breed, I am here for the Miko," Sesshoumaru stated calming as if killing his only family was like squishing a bug.

"Like hell you are, Kagome ain't going near you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and just rolled her eyes, "What do you require of me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked politely. There was no need to start something with him seeing as how he really did have Rin in his arm.

"What?! Don't talk to him, he just wants my sword and will kill all of you," Inuyasha ranted.

"Inuyasha, do you really think he came here for that with Rin in his arm? Come on and try thinking rationally for a minute." Kagome scowled and mumbled under her breath, "I know how hard that can be for you sometimes."

"Hey I heard that wench!" barked Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha was jerked down and pissed grumbling in his mouth of dirt. "You idiot he is carrying Rin. Geez sit, sit, sit, and don't get up."

Kagome then walked over to Sesshoumaru and quickly turned to her friends. "Stay back you guys I think Rin is contagious." She then turned to Sesshoumaru and eyed him under lower lashes, "I will help you but you must give your word that you will not harm us in anyway, even Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at her with one raised eyebrow, she had just requested that he keep his anger at bay and not slap Inuyasha off the face of the planet.

"I promise nothing but that no harm will come to any that do not test my patience, which I highly doubt the half-breed is capable of doing."

Kagome sigh, that was about as far as she was going to get for a promise out of the western lord. She guessed that it really didn't matter much, he only really had a problem with Inuyasha and she figured if he started talking too much she could always just sit him until he couldn't talk, or move, or think. That idea brought a smirk to her face. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru may I see her," Kagome asked as she peered into the little girls face.

Sesshoumaru watched as she weighed his words and then smirked and realized that she understood that he would never give his promise to someone like her but his word to spare the small group, minus Inuyasha, was as good as she was going to get. Kagome leaned over Rin and the daiyokai took in her scent and realized that this was the first time he had not really noticed her scent. Odd how she smelled more of raspberries and white tea than sweat and urine like most humans. Even Rin who was more fragrant due to all the flowers she surrounded herself by would smell like sweat at sometimes. The miko's scent only reminded him how sick Rin really was because she smelled like sickness and death now and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. He knew he couldn't revive her again so what ever this human illness was it had to be cured, or it was over.

Sesshoumaru had smelled this sickness before and he knew that almost all of the humans that were infected did not survive and if they did they never returned to their original state of health. This was he real reason for seeking out the miko. He knew that Inuyasha's group had come up against Naraku in the past and received heavy injuries that should have killed the humans in the group but somehow they always survived and he knew it had to be due to the miko. She could save Rin he knew but the whole journey to the group Sesshoumaru debated if she would do it freely or would he have to threaten her with force.

Rin was drenched in sweat and Kagome could hear her chest rattling as she breathed, "Rin, sweety I need to ask you some questions, ok?" Rin rolled her eyes over to Kagome's face and she nodded and weakly reached out a hand to Kagome.

"Ah Kagome, Rin missed you," Rin whispered before she started a raspy cough.

"I missed you too Rin. I just want you tell me if your head hurts and then open your mouth," Kagome cooed. Rin nodded and opened her mouth. Kagome looked at the back of Rin's throat and saw it was cover in white patches and felt her head. Fever and infection Kagome thought grimly as she cast an eye at Sesshoumaru. "How long has she been like this Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Two days now," he said sternly eyeing her every move. "Can you heal her?"

Kagome stared at him a moment before she answered. Rin looked like she had a viral infection, and possible bronchitis, which Kagome guessed in Feudal Japan probably meant pneumonia eventual and death if the person didn't get well on their own. Kagome knew about the symptoms because she had had it two years ago and she was taking meds at the time so poor Rin must feel awful with nothing to help. "I think I know of her illness and a way to help her but I must return home to get what I need."

"No you will heal her now, miko. I am aware that you have healed your companions of very grave wounds before so you should be able to do this now."

Kagome laughed and looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eye. "Sorry to bring this to your attention but it doesn't work like that I can't cure her with any power or anything. The only way I can help is with medicine."

"Don't test my patience miko."

"My name is Kagome and maybe you don't understand. Rin is HUMAN, she can't cure this on her own and you can't cut sickness with a sword. So unless you don't want help you can stop threatening me right now."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and stared at her. And well right now Kagome was just a little pissed and didn't really think about the fact that Sesshoumaru could have kill her, it didn't really matter right now because honestly what could he do. She knew he didn't have any options and she was a woman of the future were woman were equals to males, so sometimes this male ego rubbed her the wrong way.

Sesshoumaru realized that Kagome wasn't afraid and he was slightly curious as to why the human woman was treating him as an equal. Did she not know her place? If he did not have need of her he probably would have slammed her on the ground and broke her neck. His eyebrow ticked. Later, he would kill her if she didn't help Rin. "So be it, Kagome, let us return to your village." Kagome smiled and smoothed Rin's hair back.

Then she turned to a shocked hanyou and her friends an announced, "We are going back to the village, and Sango and Miroku, you have to keep your distance from Rin and I for awhile. I might be infected now too."

HAAHAHHAHAHHA TO LONG. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	3. Males or Females? Heads or Tails?

MALES OR FEMALES? HEADS OR TAILS?

I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. This was so wrong of me but I went to this cool romance novel convention in New Orleans and I have been off in my own world ever since I came back from the trip. I am going to make it up to you guys though by posting a chapter a day until I am caught up.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SEE FIRST CHAPTER

The walk back to the village was quiet and nobody seemed to want to break the silence. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and start ranting about bastard brothers and dumb mikos when Kagome called him to attention.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think we should make camp a little ways away from the village. Inuyasha if you would be so kind as to come with me to get the supplies, we won't be long my Lord." And with that Kagome started for the well with a grumbling Inuyasha in tow.

The monk and slayer had already started to the village with a worried little kit in tow, but it did him no good to argue with Kagome because she would help anyone, even the Lord of the West. He would just wait till she came back from her time and slip back to camp later. Shippo really didn't want to have to sleep alone at night if he could help it. Why should he give up his nice warm place next to his Kagome just for the Western Lord? Humph he didn't think so, so with that in mind he followed the monk and smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time following the miko's request, he would never think of them as orders. No one ordered Sesshoumaru but a request he could deal with. He knew the miko was from somewhere pass the Well, he had witnessed her jumping in and her aura completely disappearing only to reappear days later and with strange items in her large over stuffed bag. She didn't carry that bright annoying bag that was a beacon to her location anymore and, thankfully, she wasn't wearing any of those whorish clothes anymore. He didn't know if he would have been able to take her seriously if he was looking at her dressed like a harlot.

Sesshoumaru sat against the bottom of a massive tree holding Rin close while Ah-Un and Jaken settled down to gathering firewood for their temporary camp. Sesshoumaru let his eyes roam over Rin and he was slightly annoyed that he could not heal her and how fragile she was in her small human body. "She is HUMAN," the miko had said and that had made him decide to go along with the miko's request. Rin was human and so she was somewhat of a mystery to the Inu lord. He had despised humans for so long. He had never really studied the odd creatures, other than the tactics of the human warriors. Now human women and children, well he wasn't so sure about them, least of all the annoying wench his brother had chosen.

Surely his brother could have found a more suitable mate than the miko. He didn't know for sure if the hanyou hade mated with the girl, she bore no mating marks, but seeing as how Inuyasha was a half-breed perhaps he did not know how to mark her properly. Sesshoumaru blinked and realized were his train of thought had taken him, and he growled lowly. It didn't matter if his brother had mated the wench or not, all that mattered was that Rin should get well as soon as possible so that he could leave from his ignorant brother's presence.

Across the Well, Kagome and Inuyasha were stocking up on medicine at the local pharmacy and Kagome had mentioned bringing back some luxury items if she were forced to stay in one spot for a long period of time. It was not so easy just sleeping on the ground every night even with her sleeping bag and if Sesshoumaru was going to be around she wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night running for dear life. So she was going to take a gamble and bring back some comforts. Kagome wasn't stupid and she knew neither was the Western Lord. He had to know of the Well and the fact that Kagome was different and he hadn't done anything so far as to bring harm to the Well that was on his lands so it was safe to say that he wouldn't be too surprised at her items. It was somewhat comforting to think that Sesshoumaru hadn't destroyed her Well yet, but Kagome figured that if anything, the Inu lord was calculating and rational. He must have realized that she was needed for the final battle against Naraku.

"I don't why you are helping that bastard when all he wants is to see all of us dead at the end of the day," Inuyasha stated as he helped Kagome pack the tent and the 'blow-up bed' as she called it.

"Well I can't let Rin suffer just because she travels around with the guy, although I will never understand why she does, he just don't seem like that type to keep humans safe, and a human child at that," Kagome replied.

"Keh, why do you think he keeps her? I have been wondering that too." Inuyasha asked as he stuffed the blankets and sheets in with the tent.

"I have no idea, but what I sometimes wonder is if he is gay." Kagome started to chuckle as Inuyasha stared at her, mouth gaping open. "Well come on Inuyasha he does have perfect hair that he is always flicking around and he looks almost like a girl. And admit it, have you ever seen him not look immaculate and polished? In my time men like that tend to be gay. And he is much older than you and you are almost full grown, so where is his girlfriend or mate or whatever you demons call it?"

Inuyasha hadn't thought about it, but Sesshoumaru was old enough to have taken a mate by now and yet he hadn't. Inuyasha eyes widen with glee but he shook his head at Kagome, this was just to good to be true. "I don't know why he doesn't have a mate, probable because the ass doesn't think he needs one, but there is no why in hell that bastard likes males." Inuyasha huffed as he threw the duffle bag of equipment over his shoulder and headed to the Well.

"I guess but I still have my suspicions. And since he will be around us until Rin gets better I will even wager a bet that if he is you have to let me come home after Rin is better for two weeks, but if you are right and he likes females I will make you a gallon sized pot of ramen. Deal?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stared dreamily at the thought of a gallon of ramen all to himself. He really didn't want Kagome to leave for two weeks and was about to say no because he didn't think he could go that long waiting on her. But then he thought about the ramen and he knew deep down inside that Sesshoumaru didn't like males, right?

So Inuyasha turned an arrogant smile to Kagome, "You're on wench. I can't wait for that ramen. It's going to be so good and I don't have to share with that little runt." And with that Inuyasha leap into the well with a smile plastered on his face that could almost be mistaken as a look of ecstasy.


	4. I Can Do It!

Hey guys I am so sorry for anyone that liked this story. But I promise to keep going now that school is almost over. I am writing my first book right now so all my creative juices are flowing. I love these pairings, but I think I will have to go with Kag/Sess for this one.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

As soon as Inuyasha had leap out of the Well and deposited Kagome on the ground, she immediately began to question how she was going to prove Sesshoumaru's sexual orientation if she couldn't even get him to say her name half the time. It wasn't like she could just ask him without taking the chance of losing her head. "How did one go about proving a demon lord's sexual preferences?" Kagome wondered as they headed back to camp. "Well its not like I can ask him, or give him a Playboy and see if he will just read the articles. Blah! That thought was too hilarious to think about too long. There has to be a way," Kagome grunted and blew a few strains of loose curls out of her eyes. After a pause Kagome's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" she almost shouted.

Men tended to be attractive to women with similar traits as their mothers and sisters, well Kagome didn't know Sesshoumaru's mother but she knew Rin, and she knew that Sesshoumaru cared about Rin like a father. Kagome began to list off Rin's most prominent characteristics: Rin smiled a lot, she almost worshipped Sesshoumaru with the amount of faith she had in him, she chatted about as much as Kagome did, and last she had the same unruly ebony locks. The more she thought about it the more Kagome thought that she could pass as an older Rin. She smiled this could work if all she had to do was worm her way into Sesshoumaru's field of vision long enough to establish he found her attractive and she would own this bet. "Ha take that Inuyasha," Kagome snickered.

Kagome then made her way to the campsite with the definite impression that she would be victorious in the bet and only needed to throw on some Kagome charm and all would be right in the world. As she approached the clearing, Kagome could hear Inuyasha throwing bags around and starting to put the tent up. It would be nice to stay in a tent instead of sleeping on the ground for a chance. Every night there was the awkward feeling that she would awake with some kind of bug or a reptile in her sleeping bag with her. The fear had gotten so bad that she tried wrapping her hair in a bonnet at night and wearing tight pajamas, just in case.

Sesshoumaru had not said a word since Inuyasha crashed back into the clearing. The miko followed soon after him and she had a sly grin across her face; she was plotting something. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He needed her help but he did not trust her. There was something about her that just rubbed him the wrong way. He had tried to kill her a few times and it never worked, and in the end she was the one that had cost him his arm. Everything about her was odd: her dress, her manners, her intelligence, everything. Plus he could feel her power coursing though her veins and it kept brushing up against his aura. He had given up trying to kill her a long time ago when he realized that she would be the one that would probably help bring down Naraku, and when he found out she traveled through time. It was too much for him to trust and he decided get help for Rin then leave as quickly as possible.

Kagome was helping Inuyasha set up the tent when she began to wonder how would she judge a reaction from Sesshoumaru. Kagome paled and then she began to worry. Sesshoumaru hated humans that was the reason he hated Inuyasha so much, especially his human mother. "Geez," Kagome thought, "this isn't going to work unless I find a demoness or something." Kagome then cut her eye over to Inuyasha only to see that he had a smug grin on his face, and all she wanted to do want slap that grin into next week.

Inuyasha was glowing. Ramen, as far as the eye could see, was the only thought on his mind. There was no way Kagome was going to win this bet and he would enjoy making her feel a little stupid for challenging him and this would make up for some of those "sits" she had given him last week. Inuyasha glanced at his aloft half-brother, and for once, he was glad that the bastard didn't like humans.

Well that's it for now but I think I am almost done with the next chapter. Night is falling and maybe Kagome can get up the courage to ask Sesshoumaru a few questions, or at least do "something" to get his attention. ^_^


	5. Enlightenment

**CHAPTER 5**

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long but it is all for school. In seven weeks, I graduate from college. Thank you God!!! So then I write full time. I will let you know if I sell a book. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

Kagome worked on putting up the tent and trying to decide her next course of action. It didn't help that a certain half-breed was smirking and salivating next to her, no doubt dreaming of a gallon of ramen. "Humph," Kagome thought, "I will show him and that stuck up brother of his." The whole time that she worked she had the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, but that didn't make sense. Why would he care about what she was doing? But to a trained killer, maybe he paid attention to everything. That was a dismal thought, and Kagome kept herself from delving into any more thoughts along those lines.

Sesshoumaru was quite amazed at all of the things the miko had brought back from that well. In a matter of minutes, she and the half-breed had erected a house of thick, hemp cloth that covered the ground and had a small door. The miko had made Inuyasha blow up a mattress and was now furnishing the dwelling with blankets, pillows, a little table, lanterns that gave off the brightest light, and a little desk. It was quite fascinating, and the young daiyoukai could not help raising his brow at the assortment of things the miko had produced out of thin air.

Inuyasha growled as he caught sight of his half-brother gazing upon Kagome, in what he determined was a 'too interested' manner. Sesshoumaru cut his eye over to his half-brother, who was growling low and possessively, and snorted. Did that jackass really think that this Sesshoumaru was interested in more than a casual observation of the miko? Ridiculous! And it just showed his stupidity. Sesshoumaru turned his eye back to the miko, gave her the once over, and dismissed her from his thoughts as he lay back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

Kagome had finished setting up camp and was approaching Sesshoumaru, when his eyes shot open and pierced her gaze. The surprise at seeing his golden orbs focused so intensely on her, almost made Kagome trip. She swallowed a lump in her throat and reached out for Rin. "Please, give me Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will make her comfortable on the bed in the tent and give her the medicine."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment and just as she was about to open her mouth again to speak, he stood and handed Rin over. Kagome thanked the Lord and turned back to the tent and pulled the door close. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and was about to rip the door open when he heard Kagome say that she was going to help Rin out of her dirty clothes and give her a t-shirt to wear. Sesshoumaru relaxed and realized that the miko wanted privacy and sat back down. He stayed alert throughout the whole process of cleaning Rin up and giving her medicine, until eventually she and Kagome began talking.

Night had fallen and Inuyasha had retired to the tree next to the tent and across for his brother. Kagome had spent all afternoon with the little girl and they were both whispering questions and answers, back and forth. It was quite boring for the hanyou, so he was getting ready to call it a day and go to sleep. Sesshoumaru was still keeping watch over the movements in the tent, but he had allowed himself to relax soon after Kagome had left the clearing. The two females were obviously catching up and chatting. It was strange how his ward and his half-brother's miko were so alike. Sesshoumaru frowned and wished that he had not made that comparison.

Rin had finally fallen to sleep and Kagome was getting ready to head out for a bath in the hot springs. She gathered up her towels and bath articles slipped on some flip-flops and headed out.

"Hey where are you going wench?" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome growled and flung back over her shoulder, "To bathe Inuyasha, and my name isn't wench, dog demon."

Inuyasha mumbled and closed his eyes. They were too close to the village for her to be in any danger, and as much as he hated to admit it, no demon was foolish enough to attack in Sesshoumaru's vicinity. Kagome made her way to the hot springs without incident and enjoy a hot bath.

On her way back to camp, Kagome felt refreshed and happy that she had taken some extra vitamins earlier. She didn't want what Rin had and cleanliness and proper rest was just what the doctor ordered. It was dark when she finally made it back to camp, and the first thing she saw was the glow of the fire embers reflecting in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He looked like a predator sitting there staring at her and she completely forgot what she was just thinking about. Kagome gulped and lifted her eyes to Inuyasha's tree.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Keh, good night Kagome."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and bid him a weak good night and scampered into the tent.

It was slightly amusing to watch the miko skitter away from his glance, and Sesshoumaru was just about to close his eyes again when the tent was lit like torch from within. He could easily make out the miko setting up her things away and checking on the sleeping Rin. Not that this was entertaining, but then just as he was going to close his eyes again, the miko began what the demon Lord could only describe as a strip tease. He could not imagine that the miko knew what she was doing, for with his eyesight everything was laid bare, and perhaps to human eyes the silhouette would have been less shocking. It was strange but he could not take his eye away from the silent peep show, as the miko shimmed out of her garments and rummaged around for something else. He could see her lithe body contorting in the light; and he growled softly, angry that he did not want to look away. His growl, however, awoke Inuyasha to the situation and it took Inuyasha about two seconds to realize that the "possible woman of his dreams" was silhouette stripping for his half-brother.

Inuyasha jumped down and screamed, "KAGOME!"

Inside the tent Kagome jumped and grabbed a shirt and hung it in front of her chest as she yelled back, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was at a lost for words. How could he tell her that he could see the outline of everything the kamis had gifted her, and his no-good brother could too, without either embarrassing her, which could lead to 'sits' or angering her, which also could lead to 'sits.'

"Turn the light off in there, wench," he croaked as he glanced heatedly at his brother, who had the audacity to continue to watch.

"Are you crazy? I can't see with the light off," Kagome shouted as she opened the tent door and peaked out. She immediately saw a pissed hanyou staring at Sesshoumaru and with his hand on his sword. She then glanced at the daiyoukai and saw that he held a gleam in his eye, and he was staring at her as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

Inuyasha snapped his head in Kagome's direction and yelled, "Get back in that tent and close the door and turn that light off."

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked surprised that Inuyasha was angry with her when Sesshoumaru wasn't in the process of doing anything but sitting against the tree.

"That light is too bright, and you can see everything inside the tent. It will draw unwanted attention," Inuyasha stated through gritted teeth as he stared Sesshoumaru down.

At that, Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou and smirked. He then proceeded to close his eyes and lean back against the tree, waiting for the miko to catch on to Inuyasha's meaning. Kagome frowned and bent her head around the tent door to see what Inuyasha was talking about, and at the same time exposed a part of her bare back to Inuyasha's view. He couldn't help it, but he gasped and Sesshoumaru heard and opened his eyes once again.

The sight was intriguing, and he couldn't help but watch as the miko's hair hung to the side and slid down her shoulder, as she released just how much could be seen in the tent. Kagome snatched her head up and glared at Inuyasha in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the warning Inuyasha," she mumbled as her cheeks flushed and her glance fell on Sesshoumaru. He had his eyes open again, and she could only imagine what he was thinking. Kagome quickly ducked back into the tent and turned all the lights out. "How embarrassing," she groaned. And quickly pulled the shirt in her hands over her head.

Kagome lay down on her sleeping bag on the opposite side of the tent form Rin, and close her eyes for sleep. Just as she was dosing off, she realized what exactly Inuyasha had said earlier. With the light on she had attracted unwanted attention, Inuyasha said, so did that mean he didn't want her like that? Kagome was a bit hurt that he didn't find her attractive, but he hadn't been looking at her when he had said it. In fact, he was looking at Sesshoumaru. Did that mean that Sesshoumaru had been watching her stripping in the tent? He was staring hard at her when she had peaked her head out; maybe he liked what he saw? Kagome frowned, good job Inuyasha for pointing out Sesshoumaru's interest. Kagome got back up and cracked open the tent door, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eye flicked and he called down to Kagome half asleep, "What you want now wench?"

"I will make the ramen tomorrow for all of that unwanted ATTENTION," Kagome snapped and huffed as she and closed the tent flap.

Inuyasha blinked and rolled over not really paying attention to what Kagome had said. A few minutes later, his eyes shot open and he cursed, "Fuck! I won." He smiled and closed his eyes, but soon that smile turned to a frown. He wanted to prove that Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in males, but not with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled about what had just gone down, but he was not _that_ interested. His thoughts were disturbed by the fact that he actually got pleasure out of seeing the miko's unclad form, when it should have disgusted him. What was wrong with him? Just as he was putting the miko and her blazing tent show out of his mind, he growled, as the tent was flooded with light again. But this time, it was coming from the miko.

Yay so long, so long. . . See you next time which will probably be tomorrow, nothing like Spring Break.


	6. What Power Can Do

CHAPTER 6

Yeah so I am really enjoying not having to go to school, as you can see by the two chapters in a row. Yeah if only life would stay like this. My dream is to one day be, at least, mildly successful and to travel the countryside in a fifth wheel, while I write novels and fanfics. *Le sigh*

Well on with the show. Don't forget reviews are a highly acceptable form of praise. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fanfic.

Kagome was in a terrible situation. The oppressive natural of her dreams was getting out of hand. She could see her friends now, in her dreams; and they appeared as puppets dangling in the shadows that surrounded her. Why were they here? What purpose did they serve? But the presence of the group wasn't the only thing that was new. Now there was no pain only pressure, and a sense of fear that if she didn't figure out how to release her friends from their unseen puppet master, they would die. It was quiet, and she was covered only in darkness. What light she had came from her hands, as they glowed and showed the pale, contorted figures of her group and Sesshoumaru's, as well.

Slowly and softly, Kagome began to hear the sound of children chanting and singing a lullaby that filled her with panic. Slowly rising to the pace of her heartbeat, the melody was conjuring up images of Macbeth's witching brewing over a cauldron. Kagome gasped as the shine of tinted jewel shards began to glow from the foreheads of her friends. As if dancing to the haunting chant, the jewel shards began to draw nearer and take the form of kanji shaped children forming a circle around her. The chanting was starting to drive Kagome crazy, and she reached up and covered her ears, as her hands began to glow.

Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, but she could not hear herself over the shard-like beings chanting. Suddenly she grew angry and frustrated. She was a miko damn it! She should have power over things of dark magic; she needed to focus on protecting herself and the ones she loved. And with this desperate plead to her soul to protect the ones surrounding her, Kagome spread her hands out and let loose all the power that she believed her soul could contain.

The tent had lit up like a Christmas tree, as Kagome would have put it, and Inuyasha panicked. He quickly jumped out of the tree to prevent his half-brother from cutting his fair miko's head off.

Sesshoumaru was in the process of unsheathing Tokijin and cutting the tent to shreds when a holy barrier like no other engulfed the miko and his young ward. The barrier was so strong that the daiyoukai could feel the intense heat of the miko's power brushing against his essence. His eyes began to bleed red. What was that wench up to? But before he could choose a plan of action the barrier dissipated and the miko cried out "No!" Sesshoumaru was in the tent in less than a blink of an eye with Inuyasha hard on his heels.

Sesshoumaru quickly scanned Rin for any harm, but the girl was sleep peacefully; the same, however, could not be said about the miko. She was drenched in sweat and laying with her eyes wide open staring at nothing. Her eyes had a glassed look as if she were blind, or staring death in the face. Sesshoumaru gripped Tokijin and demanded harshly, "What is the meaning of this miko?"

Kagome said nothing and continued to lie on the sleeping bag barely breathing. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and shook her gently, "Come on, Kagome, what is wrong with you?" he barked. Still the miko made no move of recognition, and neither brother knew what to do. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and carried her outside, away from Rin and a pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"What is wrong with the girl?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he resheathed Tokijin.

"I don't know. She has been having these weird dreams for days now. But she won't tell me what they are about," Inuyasha grumbled, as he cradled Kagome's limp form.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru breathed and stared down as the now sleeping miko. He would have to wait until she snapped out of whatever it was she was in before he could question her. Whatever it was, the miko didn't seem to want to hurt Rin or Inuyasha and himself when she put up the barrier. If anything, miko seemed to be trying to protect them. Sesshoumaru sat back in the same position he had taken before at the base of the tree. Together he and Inuyasha watched over Rin and Kagome until the morning light began to peak over the hillside.

As the first rays of the morning sun fell upon Kagome, she began to stir. Two pairs of golden eyes were trained upon her watching her every move. She stretched and yawned before she realized someone was holding her, and quickly opened her eyes, but found she could not see anything. Inuyasha gasped and tighten his hold on her, as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stood.

Kagome crinkled her brow and whispered softly, "Inuyasha why is it so dark? Is it still night?"

Inuyasha only stared into the wide, open, lavender eyes of a blind miko.

OMG how did that happen? See you next time. ^_^


	7. What my eye can see

**CHAPTER 7**

I graduated! Homework is over and all I have to do is write forever and ever and ever. Well until I run out of money and begin starving. Any woo, I will write many chapters now that I am free. I will commence with acknowledging any comments or questions from the last chapters.

**estelin**: Thank you for your kind comments. I hope that you continue to read the story.

**maire 53**: Blind is not good for Kagome, but life isn't always fair. And the next chapter is here! Yay!!!

Well on with the show. Don't forget reviews are a highly acceptable form of praise. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

******************************************************************************************************************

Listening to adults is highly overrated, Shippo thought as he waited in Kaede's hut. Shippo was tired of waiting to go back to see Kagome, and she had said to stay in the village until it was safe; but he was a kitsune! Demons don't get sick. Kagome was just being a loving mom, but he needed to get back. Besides, Shippo felt kind of bad for Rin. She was kind of cute and really sweet.

After two seconds of second-guessing his resolve, Shippo set off to the campsite. As he approached the tent from behind, Shippo could hear Inuyasha asking Kagome if she could see his hand. "Why would that idiot ask her that?" Shippo mumbled, as he rounded the corner only to stop in his tracks as he eyed a wide-eyed Kagome. She had violet eyes!

As soon as Shippo saw Kagome, he bolted to her lap and caught Inuyasha off guard. Sesshoumaru had remained sitting by the tree after the whelp, Inuyasha, had repeatedly asked the miko if she could see his hand and other objects. Apparently the miko was blind, but that was of no concern if she could still manage her job as Rin's caregiver. Kagome had surprisingly not panicked, or freaked out since she woke up. Truth be told, she didn't really know what to think. She couldn't see anything and Inuyasha was yelling that her eyes were violet colored now. She was still waking up, and it all honestly seemed like a dream. Inuyasha was pacing; Shippo was crying and waving his little paws in front of Kagome's eyes; and Sesshoumaru was bored, but irritated.

After a minute, Kagome woke up some more and tried to get up. Everything was dark but she could still hear. "All right! All right! Calm down Inuyasha, you are frightening Shippo. I don't know why this happened, but maybe it is only temporary."

"Temporary?!" Inuyasha shouted, "How the hell are you going to search for shards when you can't see?" Kagome's brow knitted and a frown marred her face.

"Honestly Inuyasha is that all you are thinking about?"

"Well no," Inuyasha whispered sheepishly, flicking his gaze from Kagome's angry face to Shippo's trembling form. "It's just that Naraku has an almost complete jewel and now is not the time for shit like this to happen."

"I know, I know. But yelling won't help, and besides maybe it's temporary." Kagome began to gnaw on her bottom lip. She was getting use to not seeing anything when she started to see something. She gasped when she focused on just relaxing her eyes and just gazing, not trying to see, she saw Inuyasha's demonic aura. She slowly raised her hand and caught his sleeve of his robe of the fire rat.

"Can you see now?" Inuyasha asked hopeful that the whole blind thing was a fluke. He put his hand over her hand and squeezed waiting for her answer.

"I can't _see_ see, but I see something. I think I am looking at your demonic aura. You're so colorful and bright." Kagome smiled with glee and she fingered his robe. Inuyasha paled and then blushed like mad, quickly flicking his eyes to his half-brother, who seemed most interested in what Kagome was saying. He had a predatory glaze fixed on her, while she was bubbling and gushing on about how he looked like a bright, red flame. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Alright, alright enough about what I look like. Can you see anything else," he asked gruffly. Kagome looked around and saw her baby, as a tiny green and yellow flame, and smiled.

"Aww Shippo is a green-yellow flame. How cute, his aura starts dark green and flares out to yellow."

"What do you see when you look at me, miko," Sesshoumaru questioned as he stood and approached Kagome. Kagome quickly turned to his voice and let out a startled gasp as brightness bombarded her senses. Sesshoumaru was flecking his demon muscle by flaring his aura at her, and it was blinding.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are really bright. Good grief it's like shining a black light into someone's face," Kagome said as she closed her eyes and shielded her face. "Could you just be normal so I can look at you." Sesshoumaru's mouth dipped on the sides just a bit at her language towards his person, but did as she requested. He wanted to know what she could see and if this would be an aid in the fight against Naraku. He withdrew his aura and stood before her.

Kagome just stared. He was so, so dark. His outer essence looked like potassium burning in the science lab, but his inner core was dark, black, almost like a void. Sesshoumaru was his own black hole. "You are a giant black hole!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, what was she talking about?

"What do you mean girl?"

"I mean you look like a huge black void with purple flames dancing around the edges. That is totally cool." Kagome had switches brothers and was now latching onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve. She had the audacity to use his sleeve to pull herself up to stand beside him and run her hand against his chest. All she saw was black flames, but she could feel his hard, chiseled abs, and she withdrew her hand with a blush. Sesshoumaru wasn't faring much better. When she pulled on his arm, he had a mind to decapitate her for her offense of touching his person; but when she began to run feather strokes over his stomach, he forgot to breathe. When she pulled back and blushed, he masked his surprise and unease with a growl.

"You will do well to remember who you are and not touch this Sesshoumaru again if you value your life, miko."

Kagome gulped and took a step back, while Inuyasha's hand automatically went to Tetsusaiga. "Stop being an asshole. She wasn't trying to offend you, she was just telling you what she saw."

"I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, it won't happen again. Ever!" Kagome quickly turned and picked up Shippo completely ignoring Sesshoumaru. He wanted to be difficult and she didn't really care. She was excited about seeing auras and wanted to check on Rin. "Shippo, you have to be my eyes until I can see again. Help me get to the tent and with Rin. This is so cool; I can see auras now." Kagome and Shippo began babbling and laughing as they entered the tent to an awaking Rin. He tent was filled with girlish squeals, giggles, and chatter. Inuyasha was staring at the tent until he remembered his half-brother and slide his gaze back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wasn't too happy about being dismissed by the miko, but she was going to help Rin, so how could he be mad. But still, she had said 'ever' in such a way that he wished for a small second that he had not prompted her. What angered him the most was the fact that he liked the feeling of her hands gently caressing him and he hated humans! In that respect, he did not want to be his father's son, but now that he knew what it felt like to be touched by her, he couldn't put in out of his mind. So he became angry and took the anger out on Inuyasha.

"You will control that miko or suffer the consequences."

"What the hell? Screw you Sesshoumaru, she didn't do anything to you, but touch you. Geez."

"You will keep her in check with her forward behavior, or I will eliminate the problem," Sesshoumaru lashed out with narrowed eyes. "Make sure she does nothing to harm Rin." And with that he disappeared into the forest, leaving Inuyasha fuming and gripping Tetsusaiga.

"What an ass!"

A/N: Yeah I think so too Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru can be such an ass at times, but aren't all good men. Take care everyone! ^_^


	8. A keen sense of smell

**CHAPTER 8**

Well, well, well. We have one blind miko, a sick little girl, and a pissed off demon lord; what scandals may come. Hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. It's raining here and I am eating oatmeal with tea, the perfect atmosphere for writing. ^_^ Well on with the show. Don't forget reviews are a highly acceptable form of praise.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

****************************************************************

He was pissed to say the least. She had touched his person without permission and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn miko! Sesshoumaru wandered off through the thicket and fumed silently. He needed to focus and meditate. He needed to take his mind off that silly human. Why was he thinking about her? She was beneath him in every way. She was loud, and she didn't bow to authority. She behaved as if she were everyone's equal! How preposterous! After meditating and relaxing for 20 minutes, Sesshoumaru had banished all thoughts of the miko from his mind, and a sense of calm enveloped his being once again. He began the trek back to the camp with a resolve to be stern and distant with the miko until Rin was healed and he could leave the whole lot of them.

********************************************************************************************************************

Rin was feeling so much better today that Kagome was able to bring her outside and lay out a blanket for the children to play on. Rin wasn't too strong yet, so Shippo played a card game that Kagome gave him called Old Maid. Shippo thought that Rin looked so nice with Kagome's Hello Kitty pajama set. Kagome always had something with Hello Kitty on it, like her watch or notepads and pens. She didn't bring back much though, so that she didn't mess up the future. Right now though she was laying on the blanket next Rin and Shippo with a scarf over her eyes.

Kagome couldn't play with Shippo and Rin, so there wasn't much for her to do. She was still thinking about her dream last night, and wondered for the hundredth time if the dream and her use of her power in the dream could account for her loss of sight. Kagome grunted and flipped over to her stomach and took the scarf from her eyes and tied it over her hair. She could feel Sesshoumaru's aura approaching and she wanted to get another look at him.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing and immediately eyed the miko. She was staring at him with those lavender eyes. When she had first awoke that morning, they were lavender, then they had darken with panic to a violet color, but now they were calm and lavender again. He knew that she could not see his expression, only his aura, and he made a point of sitting where he could stare at her and the children. Rin looked better and he hoped that she would be well enough that he could leave soon. The miko was still staring at him with those blank eyes and his lip curled. Just as he was about to snap at her, she got up and groped her way into the tent.

He hadn't been paying attention to what she was wearing when she was laying down, but he hardly couldn't notice when she got up. She was clad in the most scandalous outfit yet. There was small shirt is a pinkish, rose color with a big, white cat's face, and the most ridiculous short covering of her nether regions. It was a disgrace; and Rin should not be around a girl that dressed like a whore!

Kagome came back out of the tent and groped over to the blanket with a tin can and two cups and a pot of honey. She reached out her hand until she found the small fire and began making tea. She smiled at Sesshoumaru's aura and opened her mouth when all hell broke loose.

"Miko you will not dress like a whore in front of my ward," Sesshoumaru announced in a firm voice, chipped with arrogance.

"What? I am not dressed like a whore! Who do you think you are saying that to me?" Kagome screamed and slammed the teacups down.

"You will not address me in that tone, or I will cut your tongue out," Sesshoumaru growled as he stood and took a step towards the miko. If she knew what was good for her she would apologize, and change right away before he would have to teach her a lesson.

Kagome blinked as she saw Sesshoumaru's aura change shaped and she knew that he had stood and was moving towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she could she Inuyasha had taken notice and was fast approaching from the distance. "You jackass, I was going to offer you some tea, and you go and insult me. I am not dressed like a whore, these clothes are perfectly acceptable in my time." Kagome and stood and was stepping closer to the daiyokai. They were inches apart when Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken all started shouting. Sesshoumaru raised his clawed hand and grabbed Kagome by the neck, but the next second he was thrown into the tree he was just laying against with a blistered palm. The camp was silent. Kagome was still mad and fuming over Sesshoumaru's prone figure and Jaken was squawking about how dare she touch his Lordship. Sesshoumaru gazed at his hand and then the miko. He was surprised yet he narrowed his gaze and stood once more.

"It seems that your lack of eyesight is not the only thing that you have gained, miko."

She had been angry when he had grabbed her and she had leash out at his aura with her own and saw his shape quickly fly back a few feet and her energy spread over his like a swarm of bees. She had wanted to hurt him not kill him. But now that it was over she didn't know how she had hurt him, and she felt guilty. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she frowned and grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but you were hurting me. I will fix it." And she did. Before he had the chance to snatch his arm back, he could feel her power embracing him. He was warm and dizzy, and she felt like waves lapping over his skin, and then it was gone. Sesshoumaru glanced at his hand and saw that the skin was healed, but that wasn't the only thing. His left arm was hanging at his side, the same arm that Inuyasha had cut off years ago. He could not believe that she had done this and so ask her at once.

"Why did you give this Sesshoumaru his other arm?"

"Damn it Kagome! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha shouted as he came up beside her. "Now that asshole has two arms again. He was bad enough with one."

Rin was happy and Shippo was in shock. He had never heard of a demon being able to regenerate a whole limb that fast. And Kagome had done it for Sesshoumaru, yet she was a miko! How strange. Jaken couldn't understand either and for the first time he was speechless as well.

"What do you mean I gave him his arm back? I was just trying to heal him," Kagome whispered and finally let go of Sesshoumaru's sleeve. She took one step back and stared at the dark flames in front of her.

"What exactly were you trying to do to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Well I hurt you," Kagome mumbled, "but I didn't know how, so I just wanted to heal you so that you would be complete. Whole, you know?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, "it would seem that you did more than fix your damage."

"Wow Kagome you can heal demons and such, and you knocked Lord Sesshoumaru down. Maybe your powers are waking up or something now that your eyes are blind," Shippo chirped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru moved to sit back down while Inuyasha helped Kagome back to the blanket, and Jaken helped Shippo get Rin back into bed in the tent.

"You going to be alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I just don't know how I did that. One minute I was arguing, and the next, Sesshoumaru gets his arm back."

"Keh, that bastard better not use it against you again or I will cut it off again," Inuyasha barked as he cut his eye at his half-brother leaning against the tree.

"It would be dishonorable for me to kill the miko after what she has done half-breed. I will not harm her again, but she will change her clothes while she tends to Rin."

"Why that, oh never mind! Inuyasha can you help me to the tent so I can put something else on. I don't want another fight, geez."

* * *

Two minutes later Kagome was wearing a pair of jeans, and leaning over the small fire making the tea that was abandoned earlier. The demon lord watched as she brewed the tea and he couldn't help but wonder if the tea tasted as good as it smelt. The miko had mentioned that she making the tea for him before he had offended her and tried to choke her. He highly doubted she would be forgiving and give him the cup now. It didn't matter, he didn't need anything from her and he was resolved to stay as much to himself as possible. The daiyokai closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of the tea and tried to think of his next move to finding Naraku.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru? Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked as she held out a cup to the black and purple flames. He had to be almost directly in front of her she guessed.

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open and was surprised that the miko had forgiven him and as still offering him a cup of tea. She looked a bit amusing holding the cup up in the air somewhere above his head, but she couldn't see so it was understandable. Sesshoumaru lifted his new left arm and grabbed the cup from her hands. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled and crawled back to the fire, grabbed her cup and crawled back to Sesshoumaru's side. She sat down and felt around for his arm. Sesshoumaru was watching her the whole time and he waited to see what she wanted. Kagome found his arm and sat right next to him as if she were sitting with a friend. She said nothing and so Sesshoumaru ignored her and took his first sip. It was heavenly and the smell was so good. It reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what.

"Do you like it? It's snow geisha white tea mixed with rooibos peach. I love tea but Inuyasha tends to just drink water, or maybe sodas from home."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, figures that Inuyasha would be uncultured. The tea was excellence and it made Sesshoumaru think better of the miko. She was so odd, and yet so human. He had wanted to kill her earlier, but she fought back, then felt sorry for hurting him and healed him. She wore the oddest clothes yet they were well made. She was educated, you could tell by her speech, yet she treated everyone as an equal. And she didn't smell like the other humans. She cleaned herself on a daily basis; she acted like royalty. Sesshoumaru sipped the tea again. "It is acceptable."

Kagome sighed and lend back, sipping her tea. Both drank their tea in silence and when Sesshoumaru was finished, he handed his cup back to Kagome. It wasn't until she had gotten up and made her way back to the tent that he remembered what the tea reminded him of, Kagome. She smelt of raspberries and white tea. Sesshoumaru repressed a groan and closed his eyes. He could taste her on his tongue.

**********************************************************************************************************************

A/N I love tea. *le sigh* Today I went walking in the rain down to a creek and I thought. Sometimes it's the simple things that are the best things. Take care. ^_^


	9. Decisions, decisions

**CHAPTER 9**

I am very thankful for all of the support that I am receiving for this story. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed; it makes me eager to write a new chapter. I will thank the following and then get off my soap box.

**XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx**

**Takengoddess**

**Angelfright/wild_fire**

Well on with the show. Don't forget reviews are a highly acceptable form of praise.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and story belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**, this is just a fan fic.

****************************************************************

A week passed by uneventful and kind of boring for the daiyokai. He had refused to talk to the blind miko, unless to inquire after Rin. Said miko seemed to want to avoid him as well and kept to herself or the children. After the third day, Inuyasha had taken off looking for clues of Naraku's whereabouts with Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru wasn't leaving the clearing because of Rin, and well Kagome couldn't go far because she was blind. All in all it was a quiet week.

* * *

Rin had recovered nicely and Kagome was spared the illness so that soon everyone would be on their way. During the week, Sesshoumaru did a lot of thinking about the miko, even if he barely spoke more than three words. He had somehow become attached to her in an unhealthy manner, and was prone to daydream about her. At first it hard started out innocent enough with him just swiftly killing her while Inuyasha watched, or him killing Inuyasha while she begged for his life. Then the daydreams morphed into just her and him, but no killing. They would be talking, or rather she would be talking and he would listen. Or she would be serving him tea and there was silence. The daiyokai didn't really know which day it was when he stopped imagining her death and just imagined her. But it was last night's dream that left him wondering what his course of action would be when Rin was fully recovered.

The previous night was filled with nothing but wantonness and debauchery that left Sesshoumaru gasping for breath, and dare he admit it, longing. He had left the clearing shortly after waking and went to the nearby spring to get a drink and splash a bit of water on his face. He was always composed and these visions had unsettled him. As he leaned over the side of the bank and stared at his reflection, he saw that his eyes were tinted red around the edges and that his strips were jagged. The miko was killing him. What kind of witchcraft was this? Damn, damn, damn! Sesshoumaru sat back and ran a hand over his face. What was he going to do now? He was always honest with himself, and he honestly was infatuated with the miko. Dare he approach her and tell her of his attentions? Hell no! There was the whelp Inuyasha to take into consideration. Sesshoumaru was quite certain that the miko and the half-breed were involved in some kind of relationship, but he didn't know how serious. The few days that he had spent with the miko and Inuyasha were uneventful, and there were no looks between the two that suggested a closeness between the two. Well maybe on Inuyasha's part, but the miko seemed oblivious, or she just didn't acknowledge it. But all that aside, what exactly was his intentions? Sesshoumaru sat back and thought about what he wanted from the miko, and after sometime he had no definite answer. Perhaps it was merely lust and would easily pass as before when he was feeling a bit frisky.

Bedding a female was something Sesshoumaru only did when he couldn't get the notion out of his system. The women in his life were few and far between because he saw no profit from sex but a temporary release. He had never been in love. There had never been a woman that he felt he must have or protect from any other male. So maybe it was just lust. But then why was he hesitant to leave the miko with Inuyasha after Rin was well? She didn't belong to him, but he now found he didn't want her to belong to Inuyasha either. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Rin was well and it was time for Inuyasha to get back. It had been decided that Kagome and the gang would continue looking for Naraku, and Inuyasha would just keep her close until her sight returned. This loss of eyesight had to be in conjunction with her power because Kagome hadn't had a dream since the night she went blind. She had explained the dreams finally to Inuyasha, while Sesshoumaru listened on. Inuyasha complained that she should have told him sooner, but agreed that her sight had something to do with the shield she had raised. Sesshoumaru never said a word.

Kagome didn't really know what the daiyokai was thinking, but there had been no more threats to her life, and to be honest, she didn't really say anything to him either just to keep the peace. He was odd and unpredictable. One minute he was hot, the next cold. "I am going to kill you miko," one minute, "thanks for the tea," the next. Ah men. But on the bright side, Kagome had become very close to Rin and looked upon her as a little sister. For her part, Rin adored Kagome and secretly wished that she were her mother. If only she could stay with Lord Sesshoumaru _and_ Kagome, then everything would be perfect.

Inuyasha returned to the camp a few hours after dawn with Sango and Miroku in tow and began taking everything back to Kagome's home. He was instructed to bring back a full pack with first-aid and ramen. Kagome already had everything she needed but it would do well to have more bandages and instant food. Rin was quiet and edgy thinking that her time was running out with Kagome; but Lord Sesshoumaru had vanished and maybe she would have more time until he returned. Kagome was dreading the fateful goodbye with Rin also, and was surprised when Rin and Shippo had informed her that Sesshoumaru was missing. He hadn't left camp all week and decides to leave on the day there are leaving? How odd.

* * *

Inuyasha was finished clearing the camp, the group was ready to move, yet Sesshoumaru was a no show. "Maybe we should just leave his brat here and go. She has his retainer and the dragon thing," Inuyasha said as he shouldered Kagome's backpack.

"Are you crazy? We can't leave her by herself; she is just a kid," Kagome cried as she gave Inuyasha a stern look. "I ought to S-I-T you for saying that."

"Keh, she has been left alone before now by that bastard. It ain't nothing new."

"I would have to agree with Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. It would do us no good to leave the child unattended, and we might incur Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath if we were to do so," Miroku stated as he leaned against his staff eyeing Sango's bottom.

"Who cares what that asshole thinks? If he cared that much he would be here."

"You would do well to shut your mouth half-breed, and only speak when you can improve the silence," Sesshoumaru ground out as he walked into the clearing. It had taken some time for him to come up with a plan, and now that he had it, he was ready to put it into action.

"Well fine you are back, take your runt and have a good day. Come on Kagome let's go. We got daylight to burn, and jewel shards to look for," Inuyasha announced as he turned his back on Sesshoumaru and crouched down for Kagome to climb on.

For some reason the image of Kagome climbing onto his half-brother bother the daiyokai so much that he immediately spoke to prevent her from throwing her slender leg across his back. "I have decided to join your group in the defeat of Naraku."

The whole camp froze and focused on the demon lord. Kagome's leg that was half way around Inuyasha, paused in mid-air and then slowly lowered itself back to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes had grew round like saucers when he heard the words that came out of his brother's mouth, and he cocked his head to the side to give Sesshoumaru a heated glare. "Say what?"

"I will not repeat myself half-breed. We will travel by foot because Rin has just recovered."

"Like hell we are!" Inuyasha cried. "Who died and made you leader? This is my pack, and you don't order me around."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and flashed a fang at Inuyasha. Did the half-breed think he could challenge his authority? Inuyasha saw the defensive look Sesshoumaru tossed his way and made to grab Tetsusaiga, when Kagome stayed his hand.

"Inuyasha I think it's a good idea," Kagome chirped. "We would be stronger and have a better chance of defeating Naraku with Sesshoumaru's help."

"I don't need his help!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop being unreasonable. You know this would be a better battle plan."

"Fuck that! I don't want him anywhere near us. And I sure as hell ain't taking any orders from that prick."

"Inuyasha don't make me say 'it' now. It makes sense and I say we have a vote. Sango, Miroku, what do you say?"

Sango and Miroku gave each other a look, then Inuyasha and Kagome, and then finally Sesshoumaru. While it was true that it would be better for the defeat of Naraku, nobody in the group really trusted Sesshoumaru. It was like dating a tax collector in hopes that you won't get audited. If the relationship went sour he could do some real damage to your livelihood. After some careful consideration, Sango looked at Miroku; then Miroku said, "if Lady Kagome trusts Lord Sesshoumaru then we will accept the situation."

"What the fuck?! What about what I have to say?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Obviously your group has more faith in the miko's judgment half-breed," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome turned to the daiyokai and gnawed on her bottom lip. Should she trust him with his black aura? Was he honorable enough not to kill them later for some offense, or even Inuyasha's sword? Decisions, decisions.

Rin stood watching the whole interview holding her breath hoping that Kagome agreed to Lord Sesshoumaru's request. This would mean that she could stay with Kagome and her lord. What fun she could have playing with Shippo and Jaken. If only Kagome said yes.

Kagome blinked and drew in a breath. She was going to say yes or no, and Sesshoumaru felt for the first time a slight panic. If she said no, what would be his next course of action? Would he force her, or stalk her from a distance? His face began to mar into a slight frown. She had better say yes so he didn't have to deal with these 'what if' scenarios.

After what seemed like forever, Kagome breathed out and said, "Welcome to the group Lord Sesshoumaru."

**********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

A/N: Yeah Kagome is always so nice, but little does she know that Sesshoumaru isn't just here for Naraku. But if she knew the truth, would she really care? Muhahahhaha Take care. ^_^ 


End file.
